Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2010 video)
Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles is the thirty-fourth Wiggles video of all of the best songs of the Wiggles. It was released in 2010. A second updated version was released in 2013, with new songs. Background Music: Instrumental Tracks 2010 Version * Hot Potato (Taiwanese, Instrumental) * J Field arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page * * Get Ready to Wiggle (Taiwanese, Instrumental) * J Field arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page * * Monkey Man (2009 Instrumental) * F Hibbert arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, S Moran * * The Monkey Dance (Taiwanese, Instrumental) * J Field arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page * * Wake Up Jeff! (Taiwanese, Instrumental) * M Cook, J Fatt, A Field arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page * * Murray Had A Turtle (Instrumental) * * Hot Poppin' Popcorn (Instrumental) * M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, J Field arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, S Moran, J Field, P Paddick * * I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur! (Instrumental) * A Field arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, P Field * * Wiggle Bay (Instrumental) * M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, J Field, D Lindsay arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay * * You Make Me Feel Like Dancing (Instrumental) * L Sayer arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, S Moran, L Sayer * * Dressing Up (2002 Instrumental) * M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, J Field, D Lindsay arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay * * The Shimmie Shake (2008 Instrumental) * J Field arr. J Field, P Field * * Fruit Salad (2006 Instrumental) * M Cook, J Fatt, A Field arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page * * Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car (Taiwanese, Instrumental) * M Cook, J Fatt, A Field arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page * * Wags the Dog Is Chasing His Tail (Instrumental) * M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, J Field arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, S Moran, J Field, P Paddick 2013 Version *Get Ready to Wiggle (1998 Instrumental) *J Field arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page * *The Shimmie Shake (2013 Instrumental) *J Field arr. A Field, L Gillespie, S Pryce, E Watkins * *Murray Had A Turtle (Instrumental) *? * *Move Your Arms Like Henry (Instrumental) *P Field arr. ? * *Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (Instrumental) *M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, J Field, D Lindsay arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay * *Quack Quack (1998 Instrumental) *M Cook, J Fatt, A Field arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page * *Wake Up Jeff! (Taiwanese, Instrumental) *M Cook, J Fatt, A Field arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page * *Play Your Guitar with Murray (Instrumental) *M Cook, J Fatt, A Field arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page * *Hot Poppin' Popcorn (Instrumental) *M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, J Field arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, S Moran, J Field, P Paddick * *Everybody, I Have a Question (Instrumental) *A Field, L Gillespie arr. A Field, L Gillespie, S Pryce, E Watkins * *Do the Propeller! (2013 Instrumental) *J Fatt, A Field, J Field * *Hot Potato (Taiwanese, Instrumental) *J Field arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page * Song List 2010 Version #Hot Potato from Yummy Yummy - 1998 #Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) from Here Comes the Big Red Car - 2006 #Fruit Salad from Yummy Yummy - 1998 #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear from Wiggle Time - 1998 #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car from Toot Toot! - 1999 #Wake Up Jeff! from It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! - 2006 #Wiggly Party from Hoop-Dee Doo! It's a Wiggly Party - 2001 #Quack Quack from Wiggle Time - 1998 #Wiggle Bay from Wiggle Bay - 2002 #The Monkey Dance from Yummy Yummy - 1998 #Get Ready to Wiggle from Wiggle Time - 1998 #Go Santa Go from Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas - 1999 #Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) from It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! - 2006 #Ooh It's Captain Feathersword from Wiggledancing! Live in Concert - 2007 #Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport from It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World! - 2000 #Dressing Up from Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! - 2002 #Move Your Arms Like Henry from Toot Toot! - 1999 (although originally filmed and released in 1998) #Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! from Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! - 2002 #Do the Owl from Wiggly Safari - 2002 #The Zeezap Song from Space Dancing! - 2003 #Play Your Guitar with Murray from Hoop-Dee Doo! It's a Wiggly Party - 2001 #Rockin' Santa! from Santa's Rockin'! - 2004 #To Have A Tea Party from You Make Me Feel Like Dancing - 2008 #Here Come The Chicken from Racing to the Rainbow - 2006 #Getting Strong! from Getting Strong! - 2007 #Murray Had A Turtle from Pop Go The Wiggles - 2007 #Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star from Pop Go The Wiggles - 2007 #I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur! from Dorothy's Memory Book - 2008 #You Make Me Feel Like Dancing from You Make Me Feel Like Dancing - 2008 #Dr. Knickerbocker from You Make Me Feel Like Dancing - 2008 #The Shimmie Shake from You Make Me Feel Like Dancing - 2008 #Over in the Meadow from Sing a Song of Wiggles - 2008 #Wags The Dog Is Chasing His Tail from The Wiggles Go Bananas! - 2009 #Monkey Man from The Wiggles Go Bananas - 2009 #Hot Poppin' Popcorn from Hot Poppin' Popcorn - 2009 2013 Version #Hot Potato from Yummy Yummy - 1998 #Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) from Here Comes the Big Red Car - 2006 #Do the Propeller! from Taking Off! - 2013 #Monkey Man from The Wiggles Go Bananas! - 2009 #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear from Wiggle Time - 1998 #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car from Toot Toot! - 1999 #Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star from Pumpkin Face - 2013 #You Make Me Feel Like Dancing from You Make Me Feel Like Dancing - 2008 #Wake Up Jeff! from It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! - 2006 #Quack Quack from Wiggle Time - 1998 #Ready, Steady, Wiggle! from Furry Tales - 2013 #Getting Strong! from Getting Strong! - 2007 #Wiggle Bay from Wiggle Bay - 2002 #The Monkey Dance from Yummy Yummy - 1998 #Everybody, I Have a Question from Go Santa Go! - 2013 #Get Ready to Wiggle from Wiggle Time - 1998 #The Shimmie Shake from You Make Me Feel Like Dancing - 2008 #Go Santa Go from Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas - 1999 #Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) from It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! - 2006 #Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies! from Ready, Steady, Wiggle! TV Series - 2013 #Ooh It's Captain Feathersword from Wiggledancing! Live in Concert - 2007 #Dressing Up from Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! - 2002 #Bow Wow Wow from Top of The Tots - 2003 #Murray Had A Turtle from Pop Go The Wiggles! - 2007 #Michael Finnegan from Apples and Bananas - 2014 #Move Your Arms Like Henry from Toot Toot! - 1999 #Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! from Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! - 2002 #I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur! from Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party - 2008 #Simon Says from Taking Off! - 2013 #Do the Owl from Wiggly Safari - 2002 #Play Your Guitar with Murray from Hoop-Dee-Doo! It's a Wiggly Party - 2001 #I've Got My Glasses On! from Taking Off! - 2013 #Hot Poppin' Popcorn from Hot Poppin' Popcorn - 2009 #Rockin' Santa! from Santa's Rockin'! - 2004 #Here Come The Chicken from Racing to the Rainbow - 2006 #Say the Dance, Do the Dance from Furry Tales - 2013 #I Wave My Arms and Swing My Baton from Top of The Tots - 2003 Bonus Songs from 1993 #Here Comes a Bear #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear Release Dates Original version *'Australian DVD Release': March 4, 2010 *'United Kingdom DVD Release': March 22, 2010 *'American DVD Release': July 6, 2010 2013 version *'Australian DVD Release': January 2, 2014 (ABC Video/Roadshow) *'American DVD Release': June 10, 2014 (NCircle) DVD Gallery 2010 Version TheWigglesinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesLogoinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles Logo HotPotatoes!TheBestOfTheWigglesTitle.jpg|Title card Murray'sTitleinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWiggles.jpg|Murray Jeff'sTitleinHotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWiggles.jpg|Jeff Anthony'sTitleinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWiggles.jpg|Anthony Sam'sTitleinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWiggles.jpg|Sam Greg'sTitleinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWiggles.jpg|Greg CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWiggles.jpg|Captain Feathersword Dorothy'sTitleinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWiggles.jpg|Dorothy Wags'TitleinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWiggles.jpg|Wags Henry'sTitleinHotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWiggles.jpg|Henry HotPotato-2010Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles introducing "Hot Potato" RecordTransition.jpg|Record transition HotPotato-2010SongTitle.jpg|"Hot Potato" CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)-2010SongTitle.jpg|Song Title CanYou(PointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?)-2010.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" FruitSalad-2010Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Fruit Salad" FruitSalad-2010SongTitle.jpg|Song Title FruitSalad-2010.jpg|"Fruit Salad" Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2010Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2010SongTitle.jpg Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2010.jpg|"Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" MurraySingingTootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar.jpg|Murray singing "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" while playing Maton acoustic guitar MurrayinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWiggles.jpg|Murray TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2010Prologue.jpg|Murray, Anthony and Antonio AnthonyandAntonioFieldinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWiggles.jpg|Anthony and Antonio TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2010SongTitle.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" WakeUpJeff!-2010SongTitle.jpg|Song Title WakeUpJeff!-2010.jpg|"Wake Up Jeff!" WigglyParty-2010SongTitle.jpg|Song Title WigglyParty-2010.jpg|"Wiggly Party" CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleepOnHisPirateShip-2010SongTitle.jpg|Song Title CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleepOnHisPirateShip-2010.jpg|"Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep On His Pirate Ship" WiggleBay-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title WiggleBay-2010.jpg|"Wiggle Bay" AnthonyandMurrayinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWiggles.jpg|Anthony and Murray MurrayandJeffinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWiggles.jpg|Murray and Jeff TheMonkeyDance-2010Prologue.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheMonkeyDance-2010SongTitle.jpg|"The Monkey Dance" GetReadytoWiggle-2010SongTitle.jpg|Song Title GetReadytoWiggle-2010.jpg|"Get Ready To Wiggle" SantaClausinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWiggles.jpg|Santa Claus GoSantaGo-2010SongTitle.jpg|Song Title GoSantaGo-2010.jpg|"Go Santa Go" DorothyinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWiggles.jpg|Dorothy Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-2010Prologue.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-SongTitle.jpg|"Dorothy, Would You Like To Dance?" OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword-2010SongTitle.jpg|Song Title OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword-2010.jpg|"Ooh, It's Captain Feathersword" TieMeKangarooDownSport-2010SongTitle.jpg TieMeKangarooDownSport-2010.jpg|"Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport" DressingUp-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title DressingUp-2010.jpg|"Dressing Up" MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-2010Prologue.jpg|Murray and Henry MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-2010SongTitle.jpg|"Move Your Arms Like Henry" Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-2010.jpg|"Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" DotheOwl-HPTBOTWPrologue.jpg|Jeff and Steve Irwin DotheOwl-2010SongTitle.jpg DotheOwl-2010.jpg|"Do the Owl" TheZeezapSong-SongTitle.jpg TheZeezapSong-2010.jpg|"The Zeezap Song" PlayYourGuitarwithMurray-SongTitle.jpg|"Play Your Guitar with Murray" Rockin'Santa-2010Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Rockin' Santa!" Rockin'Santa!-SongTitle.jpg|"Rockin' Santa!" ToHaveaTeaParty-SongTitle.jpg|"To Have a Tea Party" HereComeTheChicken-SongTitle.jpg|"Here Come The Chicken" GettingStrong-2010Prologue.jpg|Clare, Anthony and Maria GettingStrong-2010Prologue2.jpg|Jeff rolling GettingStrong!-SongTitle.jpg|"Getting Strong" MurrayHadaTurtle-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title MurrayHadaTurtle-2010.jpg|"Murray Had a Turtle" TwinkleTwinkleLittleStar-2010Prologue.jpg|Sam introducing "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" TwinkleTwinkleLittleStar-2010SongTitle.jpg|"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" I'mDorothytheDinosaur-2010.jpg|"I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur!" I'mDorothytheDinosaur!-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title WagsinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWiggles.jpg|Wags YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-2010Prologue.jpg|Wags and Captain YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-2010.jpg|"You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" Dr.Knickerbocker-2010Prologue.jpg|Sam introducing "Dr. Knickerbocker" Dr.Knickerbocker-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title Dr.Knickerbocker-2010.jpg|"Dr. Knickerbocker" CaptainFeatherswordinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWiggles.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheShimmieShake-2010Prologue.jpg|Sam and Captain TheShimmieShake!-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title TheShimmieShake-2010.jpg|"The Shimmie Shake" OverintheMeadow-SongTitle.jpg|"Over in the Meadow" WagsTheDogIsChasingHisTail-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title WagsTheDogIsChasingHisTail-2010.jpg|"Wags The Dog Is Chasing His Tail" MonkeyMan-SongTitle.jpg|"Monkey Man" HotPoppin'Popcorn-2010Prologue.jpg|Jeff and Jamie Redfren HotPoppin'Popcorn-SongTitle.jpg|"Hot Poppin' Popcorn" HotPotatoesTheBestoftheWiggles-ClosingScene.jpg|The Wiggly Group in epilogue Murray'sTitleinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWigglesCredits.jpg|Murray in credits Jeff'sTitleinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWigglesCredits.jpg|Jeff in credits Anthony'sTitleinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWigglesCredits.jpg|Anthony in credits Sam'sTitleinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWigglesCredits.jpg|Sam in credits Greg'sTitleinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWigglesCredits.jpg|Greg in credits CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWigglesCredits.jpg|Captain Feathersword in credits JamieRedfern'sTitleinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWigglesCredits.jpg|Jamie Redfern in credits Dorothy'sTitleinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWigglesCredits.jpg|Dorothy in credits Wags'TitleinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWigglesCredits.jpg|Wags in credits Henry'sTitleinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWigglesCredits.jpg|Henry in credits HotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWiggles-EndCredits.jpg|End Credits 2013 Version HotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWiggles(2013)TitleScreen.jpg|Title Screen Anthony'sTitleinHotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWiggles(2013).jpg|Anthony Lachy'sTitleinHotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWiggles(2013).jpg|Lachy Simon'sTitleinHotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWiggles(2013).jpg|Simon Emma'sTitleinHotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWiggles(2013).jpg|Emma Murray'sTitleinHotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWiggles(2013).jpg|Murray Jeff'sTitleinHotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWiggles(2013).jpg|Jeff Greg'sTitleinHotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWiggles(2013).jpg|Greg Sam'sTitleinHotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWiggles(2013).jpg|Sam Dorothy'sTitleinHotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWiggles(2013).jpg|Dorothy CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinHotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWiggles(2013).jpg|Captain Feathersword Wags'TitleinHotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWiggles(2013).jpg|Wags Henry'sTitleinHotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWiggles(2013).jpg|Henry TheWigglesinHotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWiggles(2013).jpg|The Wiggles TheOtherWigglesinHotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWiggles(2013).jpg|The Other Wiggles HotPotato-HPTBOTW2013Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles introducing "Hot Potato" RecordTransition(2013).jpg|Record transition HotPotato-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|"Hot Potato" CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" DothePropeller!-HPTBOTW2013Prologue.jpg|Emma introducing Do the Propeller! DothePropeller!-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|"Do the Propeller!" MonkeyMan-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|"Monkey Man" Rock-a-ByeYourBear-HPTBOTW2013Prologue.jpg|Lachy introducing Rock-a-Bye Your Bear LachySleepinginHotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWiggles(2013).jpg|Lachy sleeping Rock-a-ByeYourBear-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" TwinkleTwinkleLittleStar-HPTBOTW2013Prologue.jpg|Simon and Emma introducing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star TwinkleTwinkleLittleStar-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|"Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|"You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" WakeUpJeff!-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|"Wake Up Jeff!" CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleepOnHisPirateShip-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|"Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep On His Pirate Ship)" Ready,Steady,Wiggle!-SongTitle.jpg|"Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" GettingStrong!-HPTBOTW2013Prologue.jpg|Anthony doing his "muscle pose" GettingStrong!-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|"Getting Strong!" WiggleBay-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|"Wiggle Bay" AnthonyPlayingMiniMatonAcousticGuitarinHotPotatoes!(2013).jpg|Anthony playing Mini Maton acoustic guitar LachyPlayingTambourine.jpg|Lachy playing tambourine TheMonkeyDance-HPTBOTW2013Prologue.jpg|Emma doing the Monkey Dance TheMonkeyDance-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|"The Monkey Dance" Everybody,IHaveaQuestion-SongTitle.jpg|"Everybody I Have a Question" GetReadytoWiggle-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|"Get Ready to Wiggle" TheShimmieShake!-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|"The Shimmie Shake!" GoSantaGo-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|"Go Santa Go" Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-HPTBOTW2013Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|"Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)" AnthonyinHotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWiggles(2013).jpg|Anthony Ooey,Ooey,OoeyAllergies!-HPTBOTW2013Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies! Ooey,Ooey,OoeyAllergies!-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|"Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies!" OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|"Ooh It's Captain Feathersword" SimoninHotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWiggles(2013).jpg|Simon SimonandAnthonyinHotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWiggles(2013).jpg|Simon and Anthony TheMaleWigglesinHotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWiggles(2013).jpg|The Male Wiggles TheAwakeWigglesinHotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWiggles(2013).jpg|The Awake Wiggles DressingUp-HPTBOTW2013Prologue.jpg|Simon introducing Dressing Up DressingUp-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|"Dressing Up" MurrayHadaTurtle-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|"Murray Had a Turtle" MichaelFinnegan-SongTitle.jpg|"Michael Finnegan" MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-HPTBOTW2013Prologue.jpg|Lachy introducing Move Your Arms Like Henry MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|"Move Your Arms Like Henry" Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|"Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" I'mDorothytheDinosaur!-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|"I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur!" SimonSays-HPTBOTW2013Prologue.jpg|Simon introducing Simon Says SimonSays-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|"Simon Says" DotheOwl-HPTBOTW2013Prologue.jpg|Steve Irwin introducing Do the Owl DotheOwl-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|"Do the Owl" PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|"Play Your Guitar With Murray" EmmainHotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWiggles(2013).jpg|Emma I'veGotMyGlassesOn!-HPTBOTW2013Prologue.jpg|Emma introducing I've Got My Glasses On I'veGotMyGlassesOn!-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|"I've Got My Glasses On" HotPoppin'Popcorn-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|"Hot Poppin' Popcorn" Rockin'Santa!-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|"Rockin' Santa!" HereCometheChicken-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|"Here Come the Chicken" SaytheDance,DotheDance!-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|"Say the Dance, Do the Dance" TheWigglesSingingReady,Steady,Wiggle!.jpg|The Wiggles singing "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" HotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWiggles(2013)-ClosingScene.jpg|The Wiggles in epilogue Anthony'sTitleinHotPotatoes!2013Credits.jpg|Anthony in the credits Lachy'sTitleinHotPotatoes!2013Credits.jpg|Lachy in the credits Simon'sTitleinHotPotatoes!2013Credits.jpg|Simon in the credits Emma'sTitleinHotPotatoes!2013Credits.jpg|Emma in the credits Murray'sTitleinHotPotatoes!2013Credits.jpg|Murray in the credits Jeff'sTitleinHotPotatoes!2013Credits.jpg|Jeff in the credits Sam'sTitleinHotPotatoes!2013Credits.jpg|Sam in the credits Greg'sTitleinHotPotatoes!2013Credits.jpg|Greg in the credits HotPotatoes!TheBestOfTheWiggles2013Credits.png|The credits Bonus Features Rock-A-ByeYourBear-HPTBOTWPrologue.jpg|Bonus Prologue: The Wiggles and the kids Rock-A-ByeYourBear-HPTBOTWPrologue2.jpg|"I know a song about teddy bears. Can you sing and do the actions with us?" Rock-A-ByeYourBear-HPTBOTWSongTitle.jpg|Bonus Song Title Rock-A-ByeYourBear-HPTBOTW.jpg|Bonus Song from Wiggle Time in 1993: Rock-a-Bye Your Bear HereComesaBear-HPTBOTWPrologue.jpg|Bonus Prologue: Greg introducing "Here Comes A Bear" HereComesaBear-HPTBOTWSongTitle.jpg|Bonus Song Title HereComesaBear-HPTBOTW.jpg|Bonus Song from Wiggle Time in 1993: Here Comes a Bear InterviewWithTheWiggles'Mums.jpg|Bonus Clip: Interview With The Wiggles' Mums JeanCookin2010.jpg|Jean Cook in bonus clip MarieFieldin2010.jpg|Marie Field in bonus clip MarionMoranin2010.jpg|Marion Moran in bonus clip NormaFattin2010.jpg|Norma Fatt in bonus clip TheWomanWhoSignedTheWiggles.jpg|Bonus Clip: The Woman Who Signed The Wiggles MerylGross.jpg|Meryl Gross in bonus clip CanYou(PointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?)-Spanish.jpg|"Can You Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?" (Latin America) TheBigRedCarinTheLatinAmericanWigglesTVSeries.jpg|The Big Red Car FernanditoSingingCanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?).jpg|Fernandito singing TheProfessionalLatinAmericanWiggles.jpg|The Professional Latin American Wiggles TheAwakeLatinAmericanWiggles.jpg|The Awake Latin American Wiggles TheMonkeyDance-Mandarin.jpg|"The Monkey Dance" (Mandarin) ArthurSingingTheMonkeyDance.jpg|Arthur singing DannySingingTheMonkeyDance.jpg|Danny singing ViViSingingTheMonkeyDance.jpg|ViVi singing SamuelSingingTheMonkeyDance.jpg|Samuel singing ClareFieldandLarissaWright.jpg|Clare Field and Larissa Wright in bonus interview clip LarissaO'Donovan.jpg|Larissa O'Donovan ClareFieldin2010.jpg|Clare Gallery It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Filming for Wiggly TV MarieField.jpg|Anthony's Mum (Marie Field) TheWigglesandChuckNorris.jpg|Chuck Norris! TheWigglesandJohnFogertyatAwards.jpg|John Fogerty and his daughter present The Wiggles with Gold Album Awards in the USA AnthonyinGettingStrong!PromoPicture.jpg|''Getting Strong!'' MurrayinBigBigShowPromoPicture.jpg|''Play Your Guitar With Murray'' SpaceDancingPromoPicture.jpg|''Space Dancing!'' File:Henryin2006.jpg|''Move Your Arms Like Henry'' TheWigglesinJeff'sBedroom2.jpg|''Wake Up Jeff!'' TheWigglesintheBigRedCar-TVSeries2.jpg|TV Series 2 File:MurrayHadaTurtle-PromoPicture.jpg|''Murray Had a Turtle'' File:Lights,Camera,Action,WigglesTVSeries.jpg|''Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!'' File:MagadalenatheMermaid.jpg|Magadalena the Mermaid File:ElephantCostume.jpg|Do the elephant! TheWigglesin1996BlackandWhitePhoto.jpg|Black and White Wiggles File:TheWigglesinShanghai.jpg|The Wiggles in Shanghai File:TheWiggles,PaulFieldandBobCarr.jpg|Presentation of Gold Album NSW Premier Mr Bob Carr and Minister John Watkins File:GoodMorningAmerica.jpg|Rehearsing for Good Morning America File:WigglySafariPromoPicture2.jpg|Steve Irwin and Anthony File:Paul,AnthonyandMarie.jpg|Anthony, Paul and Mum File:Dr.Knickerbocker-PromoPicture.jpg|Dr Knickerbocker File:TheWigglesatPhotoShootMagazine.jpg|At a photo shoot for a magazine File:TheWigglesattheSydneyOperaHouse.jpg|One of the first shows File:TheWigglesonNeighbors.jpg|The Wiggles on Neighbours File:WigglySafariPromoPicture.jpg|''Wiggly Safari'' File:SplishSplash!BigRedBoat-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Filming in Sydney WakeUpJeff!PromoPicture2.jpg|Black and white Wiggles File:TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandDeniseRichards.jpg|Denise Richards! File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatWigglesWorld.jpg|Wiggles at Wiggles World File:TheWigglesandRolfHarris.jpg|Rolf Harris receives his Platnium Awards File:TheLittleWigglesandBrettLee.jpg|Brett Lee meets The Little Wiggles File:Wagsin2007.jpg|Wags the Dog! File:TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandDebraMessing.jpg|Debra Messing! File:TheWigglesandPaulHester.jpg|Paul Hester plays drums on Move Your Arms Like Henry and then films as Paul the Chef File:AdrianasaMonkey.jpg|Do the monkey! File:HereComeTheChicken-PromoPicture.jpg|''Here Come The Chicken'' File:TheWigglesattheAlbumAwardPresentation.jpg|The Wiggles, Rex Barry, Meryl Gross, Tony Harlow and Anthony's brother Paul at the Gold and Platnium Album Presentation. File:ClareasaTiger.jpg|Do the tiger! File:FairyClareandFairyLarissa.jpg|Fairy Clare and Fairy Larissa filming for Dorothy the Dinosaur TV Series 3 File:TheShimmieShake-PromoPicture.jpg|Hear the drumbeat! File:TheWigglesatThanksgivingDayParade.jpg|Thanksgiving Day Parade, NYC File:HenryandtheMusic-PromoPicture.jpg|''To Have A Tea Party'' File:DorothyTheDinosaur'sPartyPromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy and some of her fairy friends File:NormaFatt.jpg|Jeff's Mum (Norma Fatt) File:TheWigglesWearingRedNoses.jpg|Raising awareness for SIDS and Kids File:FiveLittleJoeys-TVProloguePromoPicture.jpg|''Dressing Up'' File:EverybodyDance!-PromoPicture.jpg|''Get Ready To Wiggle'' File:JeanCook.jpg|Murray's Mum (Jean Cook) File:TheLatinAmercianWigglesandWagstheDog.jpg|Latin American Wiggles File:MoveLikeAnEmu-PromoPicture2.jpg|''Move Like An Emu'' File:TheShimmieShake-PromoPicture2.jpg|''The Shimmie Shake!'' File:TheWigglesDancing.jpg|Pre-Wiggle Shirts File:OverintheMeadow-PromoPicture.jpg|''Over In The Meadow'' File:TheWigglesandLeoSayer2.jpg|Leo Sayer makes The Wiggles feel like dancing! File:RacingToTheRainbowPromoPicture.jpg|Luke Field, Anthony, Greg Truman and Sam dressed for the football song File:MarionMoran.jpg|Sam's Mum (Marion Moran) File:Rockin'Santa!PromoPicture.jpg|''Go Santa Go'' File:TheWigglesandKylieMinogue.jpg|Kylie Minogue becomes the Pink Wiggle! PaulandAnthonyonRamsayStreet.jpg|Paul and Anthony on Ramsay Street CaptainFeatherswordin2004Picture.jpg|''Ooh, It's Captain Feathersword'' TheWigglesandTheirMomsin2010.jpg|The Wiggles and their mums TheWigglesandTheirMomsin2010-2.jpg|The Wiggles and their mums TheWigglesandTheirMomsin2010-3.jpg|The Wiggles and their mums AnthonyandMarieField.jpg|Anthony and Marie Field JeffandNormaFatt.jpg|Jeff and Norma Fatt MurrayandJeanCook.jpg|Murray and Jean Cook SamandMarionMoran.jpg|Sam and Marion Moran HotPotatoes!-TheBestofTheWiggles-2013PromoPicture.jpg|Simon and The Other Wiggles dressing up in style Henryin2008.jpg|Henry the Octopus TheOtherWigglesandChrisMartin.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Chris Chard TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandtheRockFamily.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the Rock Family TheWigglesandKylieMinogue2.jpg|The Wiggles and Kylie Minogue TheWigglyGroupatDreamworld(2013).jpg|The Wiggly Group at Dreamworld HammersmithApollo.jpg|Hammersmith Apollo TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinHydeParkConcert.jpg|Australia Day concert at Hyde Park TheOtherWigglesin2006.jpg|The Other Wiggles at Catholatic Australia University CaptainandAnthonyattheGreatWallofChina.jpg|Captain and Anthony at the Great Wall of China TheWiggles'CelebrationProgramme.jpg|The Wiggles in 2012 TheWigglesinEngland.jpg|The Wiggles in England TheONLYwigglestome.jpg|The Wiggles' final bow on December 23 2012 TheWigglesinTheirLastShow.jpg|The Wiggles in their last show on December 23 2012 TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-HydeParkConcert.jpg|"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around" MadisonSquareGarden.jpg|Madison Square Garden AnthonyandShaquilleO'Neal.jpg|Anthony and Shaquille O'Neal TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTVSeries7PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in 2013 WigglySafariPromoPicture12.jpg|The Wiggly Safari Cast and Crew TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonRedNoseDay2013.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on Red Nose Day (2013) Paul,AnthonyandJohnTravolta.jpg|Paul, Anthony and John Travolta Up,Down,TurnAround-2013PromoPicture2.jpg|"Up, Down, Turn Around" Up,Down,TurnAround-2013PromoPicture2.jpg|"Up, Down, Turn Around" DothePropeller!-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Do the Propeller!" Trivia *The 1993 bonus clips are mistakenly dated 1991 on the DVD covers and menus. *Sam sings Ooh, It's Captain Feathersword in both versions of the video, but Greg sings this song on both albums. This is likely due to a copyright issue with 20th Century Fox over the video for the song seen on The Wiggles Movie. *Hot Poppin' Popcorn wasn't included on the original CD, due to the album it originates from wasn't out yet. *Since Steve Irwin died, they used the prologue of Do the Owl taken from Wiggly Safari instead of filming a new one. *The first video Wiggle Time released in 1993 is mentioned by Anthony in the prologue of Getting Strong!. Greg is also mentioned in the opening and closing scenes of this video. *In the opening credits on the 2010 version shows clips of Jeff & Greg from the 1994 version of The Monkey Dance, while the version that plays in the video is the 1998 version. The opening credits to the 2013 version shows clips of Wake Up Lachy! and Henry's Dance, despite the fact that neither song is on the video. *Despite being made and released in full screen, Rockin' Santa! lacks the borders that all the full screen songs have. This is likely due to the fact that the widescreen version of the song was used in place of the original. *This is the third video to be released a year after the album came out. The first two were Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas and Yule Be Wiggling. The 2013 version was released around the same time as the video. *Clare Field appears in the prologue of Getting Strong! (2010 version only). *Just before the song title comes up for Hot Potato, you can see the front of the original Big Red Car banner title used in Yummy Yummy enter the screen. This is fixed in the 2013 version. Also, if you look very closely in the 2010 version when the Quack Quack title card is on the screen, you can see the top of Captain Feathersword's Pirate ship gliding across the sceen, which means the version they used was from TV Series 1, as the title card in that version was being pulled across by the SS Feathersword. Quack Quack is listed as From TV Series One instead of From Wiggle Time, so that could by why. In the 2013 version, this problem is more visible, and you can see more of the ship and the water it glides on. More visible original song titles in the 2013 version include The Monkey Dance, Go Santa Go, and Move Your Arms Like Henry. *In the 2013 version, The Replacement Wiggles only introduce some songs from them or the original Wiggles. * In the 2013 version Fruit Salad, Wiggly Party, Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport, The Zeezap Song, Dr. Knickerbocker, Over in the Meadow, Wags the Dog Is Chasing His Tail, To Have a Tea Party, and Sam's version of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star are replaced with other songs on the video and album. The order of songs is also different. *I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur is credited as being from Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party, but it is actually the version used for Dorothy's Memory Book and her 2nd TV Series. *So far, this is the only video featuring The Replacement Wiggles to feature instrumental songs in the credits. *The instrumental versions of the songs House on the Hillside and A Family Song are played as background music in the Interview with The Wiggles' Mums bonus clip. DVD Gallery HotPotatoes!-USCover.jpg|US cover (2010) HotPotatoes!-USBackCover.jpg|US back cover WP_20151030_009.jpg|US Disc HotPotatoes!-nCircleRe-releaseCover.jpg|US cover (re-release) $_36,00000000000.jpg|Back cover HotPotatoes!(2013)-DVDCover.jpg|2013 cover HotPotatoes!(2013)-USCover.jpg|US cover (2013) HotPotatoes!(2013)-UnreleasedUSCover.jpg|Unreleased US 2013 cover HotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWiggles(2013)-FullCover.jpg|2013 US full cover 20170707_203137.jpg|Disc 20170707_201802.jpg|Inside cover HotPotatoes!-UKiTunesArtwork.jpg|2013 UK iTunes Cover hotpotatoesbanner.jpg|2010 Promo Banner 515X21RLTlL.jpg|UK Cover 81ibuJJ+2wL._SL1280_.jpg|Back cover s-l12300.jpg|Disc WP_20151029_040.jpg|AUS Disc WP_20151109_016.jpg|AUS 2010 Disc 20160709_145423.jpg|Back cover Job-Lot-of-Rare-Wiggles-DVDs-in-a-_57 (1).jpg|AUS Disc without Roadshow Entertainment DVD Menu Gallery See here Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2010 Category:Sam videos Category:DVDs Category:2010 DVDs Category:Videos Category:2013 DVDs Category:New Wiggles Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Rebooted Videos Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries